


Christmas Miracle

by Ghost__cat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Believing in Santa, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Idiots in Love, LawLu family, M/M, Secret Santa, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost__cat/pseuds/Ghost__cat
Summary: Torako speaks up next: "I just want my dad to be home for Christmas." Luffy flinches. He expected this, really, but his heart still sinks. He doesn't miss how Mugiko's lower lip starts trembling either, feeling a pang in his chest at her sad expression. "But you can't do that anyway, so what's the point."-Law is gone for three weeks now but to the little family it feels like an eternity. Will he be home in time for Christmas?
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Christmas Miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mio_Mio07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mio_Mio07/gifts).



> Secret Santa gift for the lovely Mio 🥺💕
> 
> All the LawLu family feels for you, ilysm 💝
> 
> -
> 
> Enjoy!

"Papa, Papa!" 

The delightful squeals of a little girl can be heard through the mall, her bright smile and sparkling eyes drawing the attention of the people passing by. Some shake their heads fondly, others shoot Luffy an understanding smile, probably knowing what it's like dealing with a whirlwind like her. 

The little girl is jumping up and down in excitement, tugging forcefully on Luffy's sleeve, so that he loses his balance and almost topples over. "Papa look!"

Luffy chuckles at his daughter's energy; the saying is true after all, something about trees and apples or whatever. He's not good at remembering stuff like this. Law is though. He would know, Luffy is sure. It's something he always says when Mugiko demands second or even third servings at the dinner table.

His smile falls thinking about his husband, but only for a brief second before his daughter's happy squeal brings it back in full force.

"What is it Princess?"

"It's Santa Claus! Over there Papa. Look!" Mugiko exclaims happily.

And indeed there he is; sitting on a throne-like chair in the middle of the mall and surrounded by his little elf helpers. 

Children are waiting with their parents until it's their turn to sit in the old man's lap to tell him their wishes for Christmas. It's hard to tell from where they're standing but Luffy just knows that their eyes are sparkling and that they're wearing the widest grins possible just like his daughters. 

Or well, daughter.

Unlike her sister, Torako looks utterly unimpressed.

"That's not the real Santa you dummy," she says dryly. "Santa doesn't even exi-"

"Okay my cute little snow bunnies, how about we go over and meet Santa?" Luffy quickly interrupts the little devil, voice a little louder than necessary to make sure Mugiko didn't hear her. "If you don't tell him, then how would he know what present to get for you."

The little girl deadpans at him, the look one that Luffy is all too familiar with. "Papa. We're literally in the mall to _buy_ presents."

"For your aunts and uncles, yes," Luffy counters with a grin, "kids get their gifts from Santa."

She rolls her eyes in response. "Whatever you say Pops." 

Luffy sighs heavily. She's way too smart for her own good. It was only a matter of time for her to figure it out. Still; she just has to play along for her sister's sake, no need to spoil the fun for her.

Speaking of which: Mugiko looks up at her father, tears welling up in her eyes. "Papa she's lying right? This is the real Santa!"

"Of course it is Honey," Luffy reassures her. She beams at him and then turns toward her sister, eyes screaming ' _told you so!'_ Torako raises one eyebrow but stays silent, much to Luffy's relief.

She has been grumpy lately, even more so than usual. Luffy can't even blame her; she misses her dad terribly. They all do...

He takes his daughters by their hands and together they make their way over to the mall-Santa. 

Mukigo buzzes with excitement, her little feet not staying still even for a second as they're waiting for their turn. "I'm going to ask him for food - lots of food - and a new game for my Switch, and, and-"

"I'm going to ask him for Mugi to go mute," Torako interrupts her sisters babbling.

"Torako!" Luffy gasps, "be nice to your sister!"

"Sorry Papa," she mutters meekly, "I just want to go home and play with Bepo..."

"I know, I know. We just have to pick up the gift for aunt Robin at her favorite bookstore and then we can head home. Sounds good?"

She nods and then Mugiko demands his attention again: "Santa is waving us over!"

Indeed it's finally their turn. The old man is smiling at them, his eyes crinkling at the corners as he waves for the little family to come over.

"Great. Sitting in some old geezer's lap is exactly what I wanted," Torako mutters under her breath, and Luffy can't help but chuckle at that.

"Ho ho ho, two beautiful twin girls! Merry Christmas!" He pats his legs, gesturing for the girls to climb in his lap. Mugiko all but jumps on his leg, and Torako does so too after Luffy gives her a little push - albeit a bit reluctantly.

The old man strokes his white beard and says: "My elves told me that you two were very good this year." Mugiko nods vigorously to every word he's saying while Torako keeps a straight face. "Santa will be happy to grant you a wish. Don't be shy, just tell me what it is." 

Luffy snorts and tries to hide it with a cough. _'Shy'_ is definitely not a word to describe either of the twins. In fact, he's rather proud that Torako hasn't told him to go die in a ditch yet and Mugiko - though very excited - is still holding herself back too. 

"Yes me! I want to go first!" Mugiko shouts happily.

Santa pats her head lightly. "You're a very energetic one, aren't you. Tell Santa what you want." 

She goes quiet for a second, fidgeting with her hands. Luffy tilts his head, that's a very uncharacteristic behaviour for her. "Um, so all I want is for my family to always be together and happy…"

"Ho ho, that's a very kind-hearted wish you have there-"

"And I want the new Pokemon for my Switch!"

Luffy smiles softly. She's a little angel - if she wants to be, that is. And the game he already bought a few days ago. Everything for his girls.

Torako speaks up next: "I just want my dad to be home for Christmas." Luffy flinches. He expected this, really, but his heart still sinks. He doesn't miss how Mugiko's lower lip starts trembling either, feeling a pang in his chest at her sad expression. "But you can't do that anyway, so what's the point."

The old man seems lost for a few awkward seconds before he regains his composure. "Who knows? Christmas Eve is the night where miracles happen after all."

Of course he has to say something like this, and as much as Luffy wants to believe in miracles; it looks like Law won't make it home on time.

He's gone for three weeks now. But to them it feels like an eternity already.

Being the CEO of his own company, Luffy understands that Law had to go on this business trip, and his work is important to him, Luffy knows that. It still hurts. 

Law makes a lot of money and Luffy is grateful for that of course, it allows them to live a carefree life most of the time. And yet Luffy would trade it within a heartbeat if it meant he could spend more time with his husband. Not just him; the twins too. They need their dad.

Christmas without him just won't be the same.

Luffy tried his best to get his kids into christmas spirit. He spent hours decorating the house with pretty lights, baked cookies for his daughters to wake up to the sweet smell of chocolate and cinnamon. Together with the girls, they wrapped all the handmade gifts for their aunts and uncles. They had snowball fights and even built a giant snowman in their front yard. 

But no matter what he did, the sad look in their eyes never fully disappeared. It always felt like something's missing.

And every time he walks into their living room and looks at the christmas tree, his heart aches. Even though it's already December 23th, the kids still refuse to decorate it to this day. _'It's tradition, Papa,'_ they told him, _'we always do it together as a family. All of us.'_

He sighs heavily. Usually they have a nice little dinner on Christmas eve, just the four of them, and Bepo of course. But tomorrow, for the first time, one seat will remain empty. Luffy is not looking forward to it.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Law should have been home on Monday if everything went according to plan, but due to a heavy blizzard all flights have been canceled until further notice. If they're lucky, he will make it home somewhere around next week. 

_'At least I will get my new year's kiss,'_ Luffy thinks bitterly. 

"Can we go home now Papa?" The twins make their way back to him, and Luffy watches how the next family in line encourages their son to go speak with Santa. 

Jealousy spreads in his gut as he watches how the couple intertwines their fingers. He wants that too, wants Law to be here and hold his hand. But he's miles and miles away, leaving Luffy's heart yearning for his husband…

"Papa?"

He puts on his brightest smile before he faces his daughters, praying that they don't notice how it doesn't reach his eyes.

"Yeah, let's go home."

-

That night, Luffy tosses and turns until he finally falls into a light sleep.

He dreams about strong arms holding him tightly and about a soothing voice whispering sweet nothings into his ear. He dreams about warm breath grazing his skin, about soft lips kissing his neck. It feels so _real,_ his whole body shudders.

Slowly he turns around to nuzzle closer to this pleasant and familiar warmth. "Torao…" 

"Good morning Babe."

Luffy's lips curl up into a smile when he feels the gentle kiss on his forehead. And then he's suddenly wide awake.

"Torao?!"

Golden eyes are looking directly into his, and Luffy feels the vibration of a silent laugh where he has his hand rested on a muscular chest. Is he still dreaming?

"Shhh," Law shushes him, "you're going to wake up the girls. You look like you saw a ghost Baby."

"Is this a dream?"

Law shakes his head softly, a playful smile on his lips. "No, I'm here. I got home really late and didn't want to wake you up, I'm sorry."

So many questions are racing through his mind, but it's like his brain just short-circuited and he's not able to utter even a single word other than: "How?"

"Maybe it's a miracle," Law chuckles. "Or maybe I had to bribe the pilot to fly us through the storm." 

What?

Luffy punches him in the chest lightly. "Are you an idiot? That was dangerous!"

"Nah."

"Don't just 'nah' me! That was-"

Law shuts him up by pressing his index finger on Luffy's lips. "It wasn't that bad anymore. And besides that, I couldn't miss spending Christmas with my family." 

He has a point, and Luffy is happy that he is here now. Though, he still pouts at his husband, which only makes him laugh in return. "C'mere and kiss me. I missed you, Love."

Luffy doesn't resist when Law pulls him closer; why would he, now that he's finally in his arms again. Oh how he missed this, Luffy thinks briefly, right before closing the distance between them.

When their lips finally meet, it's like the hole he felt in his heart throughout the past few weeks finally gets filled with warmth. Like he's being whole again. 

He cards his fingers through Law's messy bed-head and sighs happily as their lips slowly move against each other. It's an unhurried kiss; slow and gentle. Luffy wants this moment to last forever, but all too soon they have to break the kiss.

They lie in silence for a while, with the tips of their noses touching and lovingly gazing into the other's eyes. "I missed you," Luffy whispers, feeling how tears are threatening to spill from his eyes. " _We_ missed you."

"I missed you too. I'm sorry for being away all the time. I will do better, I promise."

He sounds sincere, and even though he said it many times before, this time Luffy believes him. Law smiles that crooked smile that Luffy loves so much, and presses a sweet kiss on his nose, making Luffy's heart flutter uncontrollably. After so many years of dating and being married, he still gets butterflies in his stomach. Right now they're going crazy.

"Let's make breakfast and wake up the kids. I miss my baby girls." 

"They're going to be ecstatic," Luffy says as he gets up from bed. 

He reaches for a pair of sweatpants from the dresser when he feels a slap on his butt. Turning around to scowl at his husband, he is met with a cheeky grin. Before he can react, Law grabs him by his hips and pulls him closer to where he's sitting on the edge of their bed. He kisses the bare skin right above Luffy's belly button and looks up at him with the most innocent look he can muster.

"Do I get a present tonight?"

"Idiot," Luffy mumbles, feeling his cheeks heat up. They both know that was basically a yes and so Law smirks in victory, giving Luffy's butt a light squeeze.

"Looking forward to it," he smirks, "now hurry up, I want to greet my princesses." 

-

The sight of his daughters snuggling close underneath the heavy blankets is one that never fails to make Luffy all soft and mushy. They have a bedroom each for themselves but somehow he had a feeling that Torako would sneak into her sister's room. Like yesterday. And the day before yesterday. And the day before that too.

He shakes their shoulders lightly, laughing at their sleepy expressions. "Good morning sunshines, wakey wakey eggs and bacy."

"Ugh Papa," Torako groans, "you're so embarrassing."

"Thank you! Now chop chop, Santa was here and he brought a big present! Merry Christmas!"

At the mention of Santa, Mugiko all but jumps out of the bed, almost pushing her sister off too. "Santa was here?!" she squeals. "And he brought presents?! Torako hurry up, hurry up!"

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming."

"Didn't you two forget something?"

Luffy looks at the twins expectationally, watching in amusement how they exchange a confused look before they run towards him to hug either one of his legs.

"Merry Christmas Papa, we love you!"

"I love you too my little gremlins. Now let's go, there's a surprise waiting in the living room."

Both their faces light up and they hurry out of the room as fast as their little legs can carry them. Luffy follows suit, feeling giddy to see their reactions. He takes his phone out of his pockets and opens the camera app; ready to capture the moment of their family reunion.

-

Together, the three of them turn around the corner and step into the living room. Luffy grins from ear to ear when the girls stop dead in their tracks as soon as they spot Law standing next to the christmas tree.

"DADDY!" They both shout in unison, running right into his arms. Luffy leans against the door frame, watching how Law drops to his knees and scoops them up in his arms. His eyes are wet with tears as he hugs them tightly and tells them how much he missed them.

"Daddy, Daddy, you're here! You're really here!"

"Of course I'm here Princess," he croaks, seemingly having a hard time not to break down in tears.

Luffy quickly snaps a picture but they don't even notice; too engrossed in their joy.

Mugiko climbs on her dad's back and giggles happily, her arms securely wrapped around his neck, while Torako buries her face in Law's chest. She lets out a heart-wrenching sob, her little fists clutching his shirt as if fearing he would disappear if she doesn't hold on to him tightly enough.

Law soothingly strokes her hair. "Don't cry baby girl, Daddy is here now."

She lets go of him to rub at her eyes while Mugiko is still abusing Law as her own personal jungle gym. "Alright you little monkey," he says and lifts her up in the air, making her squeal in delight. "Daddy has to tell you two a story now." He puts the little whirlwind down on the floor next to her sister and adds in a hushed voice: "A Christmas story."

They look up at him with wide eyes, both only barely able to contain their excitement. Luffy tries to hide his smile as he takes a seat on the sofa where Bepo sleepily blinks up at him. He pats his white fur and listens as his husband begins with his story:

"It was late at night when I walked through the empty streets, the storm was still going strong and the snow reached my chest - I basically had to swim through it-"

"Daddy, that's a lie!" Torako interrupts.

Law shoots her a pointed look and then continues with his story: "-as I was saying: so I was swimming through the snow, feeling sad and lonely because I was far away from Papa and my two beautiful girls, when suddenly I saw lights flashing in the sky-"

"What was it? What was it?"

"-I thought I wouldn't make it back home on time but then there he was; out of nowhere, Santa Claus was standing right in front of me. He told me that a family should be together on Christmas eve and then offered to take me home on his sleigh. We flew high through the sky, Santa's trusted reindeer fighting through the storm. It was dark and the sight was terrible due to the blizzard but the reindeer with the blue glowing nose could lead us safely through it!"

"Eh?! But Daddy! The nose is red not blue!"

"Nope," Law chuckles and ruffles their hair. "It was blue! And that was the story of how I got back home to my beautiful family right on time for Christmas and also-" he gestures towards a heavy looking bag underneath the tree, "-how I helped Santa deliver some presents."

Mugiko is clapping her hands, chanting 'Santa is the best' over and over again. Torako on the other hand eyes her father sceptically. "Really?" she asks, her voice heavily laced with doubt.

"Yes really," Law confirms and pinches her cheek affectionately. "How else would I have gotten home on time?"

Torako's face suddenly lights up. She throws her arms around Law's neck and giggles. "I did this Daddy! I saw him yesterday and told him that my wish for Christmas is for you to come home!"

At that, Mugiko perks up. "I wished for him to come home too!"

"Not true! It was me!"

While they're bickering, Luffy takes the opportunity to give his husband a sweet kiss on the lips. "Welcome home Torao."

Law smiles softly and brushes his thumb over Luffy's cheeks. He pulls him in for another kiss, deeper and more passionate this time. For a few seconds they forget the world around them, completely lost in their kiss and the love they feel for each other. But in the Monkey-Trafalgar household, peaceful moments tend to only last for a few brief seconds.

"Ew they're kissing!"

"Gross!"

Reluctantly they break the kiss. Luffy sighs, but the smile on his lips only gets wider. For now he will have to share his husband, but that's okay; later - when the twins are in the land of dreams - he will have Law all to himself.

"Daddy can we decorate the tree now? We didn't want to do it without you!"

Law scratches his goatee, eyeing the tree. "I noticed. You didn't have to wait for me though."

Torako rolls her eyes. "Daddy please. It's tradition!"

"Of course," Law agrees with a small smile, "let's get started then."

Together they haul the two boxes from the garage into the living room, in it everything they need; from lights to all sorts of ornaments in various shapes and colours. They got a lot of things over the last few years, Luffy thinks as he opens the first box.

He still remembers fondly how he spent his first Christmas with Law after they moved into a small apartment together. Back then Law had assured him that he has everything they need already, which - technically - wasn't a lie. Only that it was the most boring Christmas tree Luffy had ever seen in his life - only two colours, red and gold, with a few lights here and there.

They still have them, and like every year Law insists on using them. "They're simple and pretty," he says, sounding like a broken record.

"If you say so my love." Luffy chuckles as he fishes a little Santa wearing a party hat out of the box and hands it to Mugiko to choose the perfect tree branch for it.

They got much cooler stuff now, all thanks to Luffy of course. 'Silly' is what Law calls them but even back then, when it had been just the two of them, Law stood no chance against Luffy's secret weapon: puppy eyes.

With three pairs of them now he can only sigh in defeat, not without rolling his eyes at the robot in a Santa costume that Luffy hands him though.

"Daddy don't forget the ones Mugi and I made last year!"

"Of course Princess. They get a special place where everyone can see them!"

Luffy smiles softly. This, he thinks as he watches them bicker about who gets to put the star on top of the tree this year, this is all he ever could have wished for. For their little family to be together; it's the greatest gift and truly all he wanted for Christmas. 

Their home feels much warmer now, filled with happiness and laughter. With two wonderful daughters and a loving husband, Luffy feels like the luckiest man on earth. 

Miracles really do happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [tumblr](https://ghost-kitty.tumblr.com)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/strawheartkitty?s=09)


End file.
